Pendulum's Light
by Ulrich362
Summary: The Arc-V reactor had a strange side effect that no-one could have anticipated. Though for two people, that side effect just might give them a second chance to find love.


Pendulum's Light

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

It had been two weeks since the end of the Dimensional War and somehow Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri had all been resurrected following Zarc's defeat and yet nobody had seen any trace of Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, or Serena. At the moment, the four former aspects of Zarc had met up in the Pendulum Dimension to discuss why the four girls were still missing.

"What do you mean he still doesn't know where they are?" Yugo questioned angrily. "We came back so why haven't Rin and the others?"

"I told you I don't know." Yuri told him. "The best I can guess is that it's somehow related to Arc-V but I don't know for certain."

"Then why don't we see if Leo Akaba has any answers." Yuto suggested. "If nothing else he might know something we don't."

"Yeah, that makes the most sense." Yuya nodded in agreement. "We all want them to come back."

Yuri stared at his four counterparts before shrugging. "Alright, I'll take you to see him but if he hasn't told me anything I somehow doubt you'll get much more out of him."

"It's still worth a try." Yuto pointed out. "Worst case scenario he doesn't know anything either."

"He knows something, I'm sure of it." Yugo stated with certainty in his voice.

With that said the four of them headed towards the Fusion Dimension in order to see if Leo Akaba knew anything about the four girls only to notice him standing outside of Duel Academy along with a girl with maroon colored hair and purple eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, you only wanted to keep everyone safe. There was simply no way of knowing that would be the cost." Leo Akaba told the girl only for them to notice Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri. "What, why are you four here?"

"We came to ask why Ruri and others haven't reappeared." Yuto answered. "We were hoping you would have the answer."

"I told them you likely knew as much as we do Professor but they were adamant about…" Yuri started only for Yuya to meet the unknown girl's eyes.

"Wait, are you Ray?" Yuya asked her.

The girl nodded sadly. "You four must be Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri. I'm so sorry."

"Wait, if she's Ray then… what happened to them?" Yuto asked in shock causing Ray to look down miserably.

"That would be my fault. They will never return." Leo Akaba answered. "You see Arc-V wasn't successful in reviving my daughter… or so we believed."

"Wait, but I thought Reira had to take her spirit into her body because she wasn't brought back." Yuya mentioned. "That's what Reiji told me."

"That's true, but Arc-V had an unexpected side effect… it drew power from that duel." Ray revealed. "I was so focused on trying to stop Zarc and keep everyone safe it never occurred to me that… my actions would kill them."

Yuto, Yugo, and Yuya froze in shock hearing that.

"So somehow the energy of those four cards Reira used to defeat Zarc added enough energy to fully resurrect you at the cost of your aspects." Yuri summarized causing Ray to look down sadly.

"Yes." Ray confirmed sadly only for her eyes to widen in shock when Yuya gently embraced her.

"It isn't your fault Ray." Yuya told her with tears in his eyes. "You didn't know what would happen to them. You just wanted to protect everyone from Zarc."

Leo Akaba's eyes narrowed seeing that only to watch in shock as Ray slowly hugged Yuya back.

"How can you be so forgiving? Because of what I did Yuzu is gone forever…" Ray choked out. "They're all gone."

She started to cry as she said that while Yuya held her gently. "It's alright, I don't blame you… none of us do."

"He's right, losing Ruri hurts… it'll probably always hurt but nobody knew exactly what Arc-V would do." Yuto added.

"Rin wouldn't want me to be miserable forever." Yugo mentioned while wiping away tears. "I'll keep working hard, and fulfill the dream we shared in her memory."

Ray looked at the four aspects of Zarc before just closing her eyes. "I… thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took quite a while for the residents of the four Dimensions to both learn and get used to the fact that Yuzu, Rin, Ruri, and Serena were gone and now there was only Ray, but after a few weeks to adjust people were starting to get used to it, and the fact that Ray and Leo had returned to the Pendulum Dimension helped with the transition.

"Dad, will the pain ever fade?" Ray asked him while placing a hand over her chest. "They all had amazing lives and people that cared about them."

Leo Akaba embraced his daughter gently. "Not completely, but it will start to fade over time. He's been helping, hasn't he?"

Ray smiled gently, ever since they arrived in the Pendulum Dimension Yuya had been taking the time to try and cheer her up and make her smile. He wasn't always successful but he was always there for her and admittedly she found herself remembering those very few days before Zarc changed.

"Yeah, he has." she smiled.

Leo Akaba nodded. "Why don't you go see him, he should be at You Show right now."

Ray closed her eyes before nodding and walking out of the room only to bump into Reiji.

"Ray, are you feeling alright today?" Reiji inquired.

"I've been better, I was actually heading to You Show to talk with Yuya again." Ray admitted only to pause. "He's a lot like Zarc was before things changed."

Reiji nodded in understanding. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Well, I'll see you later then."

Ray nodded and walked off before going You Show only to bump into Yuya as he was walking out of the building.

"Huh, oh Ray it's nice to see you." Yuya smiled. "Did you want something?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you for a little while. Do you mind?" she asked only for Yuya to blink in surprise before nodding.

"Yeah, is something on your mind?" Yuya inquired before the two of them walked away from You Show.

Ray smiled looking around before closing her eyes. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything. Remembering the four of them still hurts, but you've been there to try and help me."

Yuya just smiled. "Well yeah, I mean you went through more than any of us and all you wanted was to keep the people you care about safe from Zarc. None of us knew how everything would turn out."

"You're right, we didn't." Ray nodded before starting to tear up. "I just wish they could be here instead of…"

Yuya immediately embraced Ray. "Never say that Ray. You deserve to be here just as much as they do."

"Yuya…" Ray whispered hearing that before tearing up.

"It's ok, I know it hurts." Yuya admitted quietly. "I miss Yuzu a lot, but you lost a lot too. If there's anything I can…"

Ray suddenly turned to Yuya and kissed him causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"You do more than anyone Yuya." Ray told him. "It means more than you can possibly know. Thank you."

"You're… welcome." Yuya whispered. "Is there anything I can do to help now?"

Ray just smiled gently. "Not right now, but I just wanted to thank you."

"Well, if you ever need something just let me know alright?" Yuya asked.

"I will Yuya." Ray smiled warmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father." Reiji said simply walking up to him. "Do you have a moment to discuss something?"

Leo Akaba looked up at his son before nodding. "Of course."

Reiji nodded before adjusting his glasses. "What kind of relationship did Ray have with Zarc?"

"Why are you asking me about that? You saw him yourself." Leo Akaba answered.

"I did, but I also remember what you told us. Zarc was a different person before that day, wasn't he?" Reiji questioned causing Leo Akaba to frown.

"Yes, he was much more like Yusho or Yuya." Leo Akaba nodded before pausing. "Winning meant more to him though."

Reiji nodded. "And Ray?"

Leo Akaba just frowned. "Prior to the incident they were incredibly close."

"You mean they were in love." Reiji surmised. "Ray loved Zarc and she loved you as well which is why she sacrificed herself."

"Is there a point to this?" Leo Akaba questioned. "Zarc is gone and his…"

"His aspects still exist, and I'm sure you've noticed it as well." Reiji stated. "Her feelings towards Yuya."

Leo Akaba closed his eyes without saying anything causing Reiji to simply turn and start to walk out of the room. "Wait."

Reiji paused and turned back to his father. "Yes?"

"You know Yuya better than I do, what kind of person is he really?" Leo Akaba asked.

Reiji closed his eyes before smiling. "Yuya is a lot like his father Yusho, he cares deeply for his friends and the people he cares about and if left to his own devices he wouldn't want anyone to be hurt. The Dimensional War was incredibly hard on him for that very reason."

"I see…" Leo Akaba said thoughtfully. "Thank you for telling me."

Reiji simply nodded before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait what did you just say?" Yuto asked in shock while Yuya looked down uncertainly.

"You guys heard me." Yuya mentioned. "It's true though."

"You think you're falling in love with Ray and she's falling in love with you." Yuri repeated. "Alright, let's get the obvious out of the way first which is yes she looks exactly like Yuzu and the others, and she's living in the Pendulum Dimension but you can't be serious."

Yuya frowned. "It's more than that, when I spend time with her I just want to make her happy."

"Yeah… isn't that how you feel about everyone Yuya? You want to make people happy when they watch you duel right?" Yugo mentioned.

"Well yeah, but there's something different this time." Yuya admitted only to frown. "I can't really put it into words."

Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo all stared at Yuya before Yuto's eyes widened.

"Wait a second, maybe that does make sense." Yuto noted suddenly. "Zarc himself."

"Zarc, he's gone Yuto." Yuri told him before pausing. "Wait, unless you're thinking about it like that."

Yugo blinked before his eyes widened. "Wait, but that's completely unfair to Yuya isn't it? Besides she hated him, didn't she?"

"We wouldn't know, she used those cards and split him apart but that's the only time we know they interacted." Yuri nodded. "Then again, there are two people who would likely know more than we do on that topic."

"Leo Akaba." Yuya realized before frowning. "Maybe asking him about that when he wanted to kill us isn't the best idea."

"He wanted to stop Zarc and revive his daughter… and in one sense that's exactly what happened." Yugo pointed out.

Yuya looked up before nodding. "I guess you have a point, so should we head over now or…"

"Yuya, you of all people should remember why we all met up in the first place." Yuri smirked. "So, what are the teams?"

"How about you and Yuya taking on us?" Yuto suggested.

"That works for me." Yugo smiled. "What about you two?"

"Sure, working with Yuri might be a nice change." Yuya smiled. "That sounds like a good match to me."

With that said the four of them activated their duel discs together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure I can't do anything else?" Ray inquired only for Yusho to gently smile.

"You've done more than enough for one day Ray." Yusho smiled only to frown when he noticed her look down sadly.

"I just… I feel like I should try to make amends for what I did. Mr. Hiiragi lost his daughter, and Shun lost his sister not to mention what happened to the Xyz Dimension just so I could come back. In a way, it's my fault." Ray told him. "Plus… I couldn't even…"

Yusho gently hugged Ray as she said that causing her to start tearing up.

"You did what you thought was the right thing to do Ray, nobody blames you at all." Yusho told her gently.

"He's right." added a voice from behind them as Shūzō walked up to them. "You're a kind person Ray."

"How can you say that when I'm the reason you daughter…" Ray started only for Shūzō to shake his head.

"That might be true, but you're also the reason I had so many incredible years with Yuzu." he mentioned. "So thank you."

Ray started tearing up hearing that before gently wiping her eyes. "Thank you Mr. Hiiragi, that means a lot."

"You're always welcome here at You Show." Yusho smiled. "To just duel and have fun, or to have someone to support you."

"I think I'll take you up on that." Ray smiled before closing her eyes. 'If only people like you existed back then… maybe things would have been different.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maybe I shouldn't go through with…" Yuya started only to turn and see his three counterparts staring at him causing him to flinch. "He hates me."

"He hates Zarc, you're not Zarc Yuya and it doesn't take a genius to figure out you and Ray get along." Yuto pointed out.

"Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Yugo inquired.

"He tries to murder me… again." Yuya answered before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

"Yes?" called a voice from inside the room.

"Mr. Akaba, it's Yuya Sakaki." Yuya said hesitantly. "May I come in?"

There was silence for a few moments as Yuya glanced at his counterparts who all just shrugged.

"You can come in Yuya, I've been meaning to speak with you for a while." Leo Akaba stated.

Yuya swallowed nervously before opening the door and walking in. "I didn't know you wanted to talk to me Mr. Akaba, is everything alright?"

Leo Akaba stared at Yuya for a moment before closing his eyes. "That remains to be seen Yuya. Do you remember what I told you when we first met in the Fusion Dimension?"

Yuya frowned. "I remember, you told us about Zarc and how he was corrupted by people before Ray stopped him using those cards."

Leo Akaba just nodded. "That's right, the demon duelist Zarc who nearly destroyed the world. Except there's more to it than that."

"More, what do you mean?" Yuya inquired. "Did something else happen to Zarc?"

"Not in the way you're thinking Yuya, you see…" Leo Akaba started before closing his eyes. "Zarc loved Ray, and she reciprocated his feelings. Until he threw all of that away."

Yuya's eyes widened and he instinctively placed a hand over his chest. "He… what?"

"For a time, Zarc was quite a bit like you and your father Yuya. He wanted to entertain those who he dueled against and truly cared for others and his cards." Leo Akaba stated as he opened his eyes.

Yuya looked down in understanding. "When the accident occurred, he stopped caring about people and his dragons and just focused on doing what made the crowds happy… even if it hurt the people he cared about, like Ray or his dragons."

"Exactly." Leo Akaba nodded before looking at Yuya. "Ray feels very close to you and I believe I know why. You aren't the same as Zarc, however you share his original belief."

Yuya froze hearing that as his mind started racing. 'Ray feels close to… wait is he saying Ray… but how is…'

"While Zarc succumbed to the crowd's desire for violence and bloodshed you never did." Leo Akaba nodded.

Yuya nodded in understanding only to frown. "So we're just replacements for each other then? I'm replacing Zarc and Ray's just a replacement for Yuzu."

"You could interpret it that way Yuya, but you could also look at it another way." Leo Akaba told him. "You were a part of Zarc, the caring part Ray fell in love with but unlike him you didn't transform into a monster just to please others. Conversely, you considered Yuzu to be one of your closest friends and yet you also felt extremely close to Serena, Ruri, and Rin correct?"

"Yeah, I wanted to be able to protect them all but in the end…" Yuya started only to frown.

"You didn't fail them Yuya. Why don't we finish this another time? I actually do have something to attend to at the moment." Leo Akaba mentioned calmly.

"Right, thank you." Yuya nodded before leaving the room only to blink in surprise as he saw Ray walking past outside.

"Well Yuya, what did he say?" Yugo inquired. "You weren't in there that long so…"

"I'll tell you later Yugo." Yuya interjected quickly before walking out to see where Ray was going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Do I really deserve to be here? I gave up my life so long ago and the four of them…' Ray thought sadly only to feel someone embrace her.

"You shouldn't cry Ray." Yuya smiled gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yuya… what are you doing here?" Ray asked in surprise before closing her eyes. "Wait, you probably wanted to see if there was any way for Yuzu and the others to come back."

"Actually that's not true. Your dad wanted to talk to me." Yuya clarified. "He told me about how… you and Zarc were in love."

Ray felt herself tearing up as Yuya said that. "He's wrong, Zarc only ever cared about destroying everything and…"

"We both know that's not true Ray." Yuya interjected. "Besides, if you and Zarc really did hate each other that hatred should have been inherited by the eight of us but it wasn't."

Ray turned to Yuya and wiped tears from her eyes before smiling softly. "You have a point Yuya, I hadn't thought of it that way."

Yuya smiled back as Ray embraced him. "He loved you Ray… to be honest, I think up to the very end he still did in some way."

"You might be right Yuya. Maybe… he still does." Ray smiled gently before kissing Yuya's forehead. "Thanks, I really appreciate you talking with me."

"You're welcome Ray." Yuya replied with his own gentle smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days had passed since then and Yuya was at LDS to continue his conversation with Leo Akaba.

"You need to stop seeing that as a failure Yuya, the simple fact is I placed you in an unwinnable situation. The only possible way you could have stopped me was to fully allow Zarc to possess you and we both know you wouldn't have done that. You resisted as long as you possibly could even when dueling Yuri." Leo Akaba told him.

"That's just more proof, I wasn't able to keep Zarc from resurrecting." Yuya argued. "If everyone hadn't come together to stop us or if Reira hadn't managed to use the Natural Energy Cards…"

"Yuya, why did everyone come together to oppose Zarc?" Leo Akaba questioned. "You said it yourself, if not for that he would have won and Ray wouldn't have been able to save everyone."

"What do you…" Yuya started only to pause. "Wait, do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Yes, you united duelists from all four Dimensions. You're one of the only reasons so many people could come together and hold Zarc off long enough for Ray's spirit to enter Reira's body." Leo Akaba answered.

Yuya looked down before smiling. "I hadn't thought about all of that."

"I understand, you went through quite a lot in a rather short time." Leo Akaba nodded.

Yuya nodded in agreement before blushing. "Um… Mr. Akaba would you be alright if…"

Leo Akaba closed his eyes in thought. "You're asking permission to date my daughter, aren't you?"

Yuya blushed even more at that but nodded again. "Is that alright?"

"I lost the right to decide that a long time ago Yuya. In all honestly I shouldn't even be allowed as much freedom as I've been given." Leo Akaba admitted. "If you truly care for Ray not just as a replacement for Yuzu Hiiragi then do what you feel is best."

Yuya just nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you Yuya, along with several other people." Leo Akaba replied before nodding as Yuya walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray was sitting by herself in one of the smaller LDS classrooms and looking at the four Natural Energy cards only to frown. 'These cards… they saved the world but now they just serve as a reminder of the four girls who lost their lives so I could come back.'

"Oh Ray, there you are." said a voice from the doorway. "I was looking for you."

Ray looked up in surprise to see a smiling Yuya. "Oh, is everything ok Yuya?"

"Yeah, everything's great." Yuya nodded before walking in. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better." Ray admitted as Yuya noticed the cards. "Do they remind you of them too?"

"A little, probably not as much as they do for you though." Yuya answered before sitting with her.

Ray smiled gently. "That would make sense, you interacted with them unlike me."

"Yeah." Yuya nodded before turning to Ray.

"Oh, by the way why were you looking for me Yuya?" Ray inquired suddenly.

Yuya blushed slightly before smiling. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight."

Ray froze hearing that before blinking in shock. "You mean… a date?"

"That's kind of the idea." Yuya nodded. "If that's alright with you."

Ray looked down sadly. "It wouldn't be right… to anyone."

Yuya gently hugged Ray hearing that. "You mean Yuzu, Serena, Rin, Ruri, and Zarc don't you?"

"Yes." Ray nodded sadly only to blink in surprise when Yuya gently kissed her.

"You're a really kind person Ray, and I know Yuzu and the others would agree… and even though I don't know him that well, if Zarc were here I think he'd want you to be happy too.:" Yuya smiled.

Ray closed her eyes hearing those words as a memory surfaced in her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You're a special person Ray, you deserve to be happy." Zarc whispered as they looked out over a lake together._

"_I am happy Zarc, we're together after all." Ray smiled only for Zarc to look down._

"_For now maybe… but we both know there's a chance I may have to leave forever. If I keep winning I won't be able to just stay here." Zarc pointed out._

_Ray closed her eyes sadly hearing that. "I know, but I've won my fair share of matches too and even if we end up separated we'll be together again one day."_

"_Maybe, but I want you to make me a promise ok Ray?" Zarc asked as he embraced her._

"_Of course Zarc." Ray answered hugging him back._

"_If that does happen, and we end up separated for any reason. Promise me you'll try to be happy ok? You're an amazing person, and I love you." Zarc said quietly._

"… _Ok Zarc, I promise." Ray relented after a few moments before meeting his eyes. "But I hope it never comes to that, I love you too."_

_Zarc just nodded gently before kissing Ray's cheek._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ray?" Yuya asked in concern seeing her start to cry. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm just remembering something Yuya." Ray answered while gently wiping her eyes. "I think dinner could be wonderful.'

Yuya smiled at that. "Then should I pick you up around seven?"

"That sounds perfect Yuya." Ray smiled gently. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah, so am I." Yuya mentioned in agreement. "I'll see you tonight Ray."

With those words, he walked out of the room as Ray looked down at the four Natural Energy cards and smiled.

"You seem happy." noted a voice from the doorway. "And given Yuya's good mood I have a feeling I know why."

Ray turned to see Reiji standing at the doorway. "You're probably right too."

Reiji nodded at that. "Well if you don't mind I'd like to talk with you myself for a while."

"Sure, is something wrong?" Ray inquired.

Reiji shook his head. "Actually the opposite, Reira woke up."

Ray's eyes widened hearing that. "She has, is she alright?"

"She's a bit shaken from the experience but other than that she's doing well." Reiji stated. "Would you like to see her?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah, I think I should. Is she in her room?"

"Yes, she is." Reiji answered calmly. "I think she'll want to see you."

Ray smiled hearing that before walking out of the classroom and heading towards Reira's room only to find her sitting in her bed looking worried. "Reira?"

Reira looked up only for her eyes to widen in shock. "Ray?"

"Yeah, it's me." Ray nodded before explaining what happened causing Reira's eyes to widen in shock.

"That… so they're gone forever?" Reira asked sadly before shaking her head. "We both knew that might happen, but are you ok?"

"I'm alright, but what about you? You've been unconscious for so long because of what I…" Ray started only for Reira to shake her head

"It wasn't your fault Ray." Reira told her. "Apparently Tsukikage and Hikage helped take care of me while I was unconscious."

"That's good, I'm glad you're ok little sis." Ray smiled before gently hugging her. "I'll see you later tonight ok?"

"Huh, is something wrong?" Reira asked curiously.

Ray just smiled even more. "I have a date tonight."

Reira's eyes widened in surprise hearing that as Ray walked out of the room to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuya swallowed nervously as he walked up to the LDS building only to pause when he noticed Ray in a silver dress. "Wow, she looks incredible."

Hearing that Ray looked up and smiled. "Yuya, you look great too."

"Oh, thanks." Yuya mentioned before pausing. "Were you waiting for a long time?"

Ray smiled. "Not at all, I've only been out here for a minute or two."

Yuya let out a sigh of relief before offering Ray his arm. "Well, shall we?"

"Alright, but what did you have in mind?" Ray inquired curiously. "Dinner?"

"Yeah… and something else too but I think it should be a surprise." Yuya answered.

Ray smiled taking Yuya's arm. "That sounds nice."

With that the two of them walked off before eventually reaching a small seafood restaurant.

"Reservation for two, Sakaki." Yuya said to the host.

The host looked at a book before nodding. "Ah yes, Mr. Sakaki please follow me."

Yuya nodded before letting Ray go first as they were led to a table in the corner of the restaurant.

"This place looks nice Yuya, how did you find it?" Ray inquired.

"I came here a few days ago with mom and dad." Yuya answered. "It was a really great meal and I thought it would be nice for us."

"I understand that." Ray nodded. "It's always nice when you can spend some time with your family and the people you care about."

"Exactly." Yuya smiled only to pause and frown. "I'm really sorry about everything you've had to go through Ray. If there's anything I can do to help you out…"

Ray just smiled gently as she took Yuya's hands. "I really appreciate that Yuya but you already do so much for me. You've been helping me feel at home here in the Pendulum Dimension ever since we met, so thank you."

"I guess… but I still feel I should do more." Yuya admitted only to smile. "I'll figure something out."

Ray smiled before embracing Yuya gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days had passed since their date but Ray had been unusually sad since then. Something her father and siblings had noticed.

"Ray, what's wrong?" Reira asked her. "Is there something we can do?"

"Reira… thanks for offering but I'll be ok." Ray reassured her younger sister only for Reiji to frown.

"You're upset about Yuya aren't you?" Reiji surmised. "After everything he went through you don't feel like it's right that you're developing feelings towards him and only serving as a replacement to Yuzu Hiiragi correct?"

Ray's eyes widened slightly before she looked down sadly. "That's…"

"You're also feeling the same way towards Yuya and Zarc correct?" Reiji continued. "You feel that you're simply using Yuya as a replacement for how Zarc acted before the incident."

Ray just closed her eyes without saying anything.

"Ray…" Reira started uncertainly.

"You're wrong in this case Ray." mentioned a male voice. "Or to be more accurate you're thinking about it in the wrong way."

The three of them turned to see Leo Akaba walk into the room.

"Dad?" Ray asked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Leo Akaba met his daughter's eyes for a moment before closing his eyes. "Yuya isn't a replacement for Zarc. Rather he's a reincarnation of the good man Zarc could have been."

Ray closed her eyes in thought hearing that only to frown again. "Even if that's true it doesn't change things. That might justify things from my perspective but it doesn't from Yuya's."

Leo Akaba frowned at that. "Ray…"

"I think I'm going to get some air." Ray mentioned before walking out of the room.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Reira asked uncertainly.

"Not right now." Reiji answered quietly.

'Ray, I'm sorry for everything.' Leo Akaba thought sadly seeing his daughter so heartbroken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have to apologize to Yuya, he loved Yuzu and I'm not her." Ray told herself as she stood outside of You Show's doors only for the door to open as Yuya walked out.

"Huh, Ray?" Yuya asked in surprise before smiling. "What are you doing here?"

Ray just shook her head. "I wanted to see you Yuya… so I could say I'm sorry."

"Sorry, for what?" Yuya inquired before frowning and embracing Ray. "You're an amazing person, you don't need to apologize to me."

"Actually I do Yuya, you lost the person you loved most in the entire world because of me." Ray told him sadly.

Yuya closed his eyes hearing that before shaking his head and kissing Ray's cheek. "I don't think that's true."

"It is true Yuya, because of what happened… because of how short-sighted I was twice Yuzu and the others are gone for good." Ray argued before closing her eyes and starting to cry. "I'm sorry… I'm not Yuzu, and you aren't Zarc. We shouldn't have pret…"

"I already knew that." Yuya interjected before gently wiping Ray's eyes. "And I never did Ray…"

Yuya looked down before shaking his head and gently kissing her again.

"Yuya, what are you…" Ray started uncertainly.

"I'm saying… I love you Ray, not because you're Yuzu, but because you're an amazing person." Yuya answered. "Yuzu was my closest friend, and that isn't going to change, but I know that you're the one I love."

Ray blushed at that before frowning. "Why, because of me you lost your best friend, you just told me…"

Yuya smiled gently. "I don't think of it that way, because if not for you I wouldn't have ever met Yuzu or any of the others, so thank you."

"Yuya… I should be thanking you." Ray whispered quietly as she closed her eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." Yuya answered.

Ray smiled hearing that. "Well then, would you like to go out again?"

"Huh, yeah of course I would." Yuya answered. "I enjoyed our last date, didn't you?"

"I did, but this would be our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend." Ray clarified. "I wasn't actually… well you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, I…" Yuya started before his eyes widened. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Ray simply kissed Yuya and smiled. "I asked if you would want to go on another date. Only this time officially as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That… I mean, yeah of course I would." Yuya answered.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Ray said before smiling and walking off leaving Yuya in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Relax, this is no different from last time Yuya." Yuya told himself as he walked up to LDS for his second date with Ray only to pause and swallow nervously when he saw her talking to Leo Akaba, Reiji, and Reira just outside the building only for them to notice him.

"Yuya, do you have a minute?" Reiji inquired.

"Is everything alright?" Yuya asked nervously as he walked up to them. "I was just…"

"We know why you're here Yuya." Leo Akaba told him.

"Oh, then I guess Ray and I…" Yuya started only to pause as Reira smiled.

"Thank you for helping Ray feel better Yuya." Reira mentioned happily.

Yuya turned to Reira and smiled back. "Of course I'd help Ray, I love her."

Ray smiled hearing that. "I love you too Yuya."

"Yuya…" Leo Akaba started before just shaking his head and walking inside the building.

Yuya frowned slightly seeing that only for Ray to gently kiss him.

"It's ok Yuya." Ray reassured him.

"Ray's right Yuya." Reiji noted calmly. "The simple fact is you're the same as Zarc, but at the same time you're different. Your respective outlooks on dueling are the same, but unlike Zarc you didn't end up the same way."

"Reiji what are you…" Yuya started before closing his eyes and nodding.

Seeing that Reiji nodded back and walked into the building with Reira while Ray walked over to Yuya.

"Are you ready to go?" she inquired.

"Of course I am." Yuya answered with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Two tickets for Eyes of the Beholder please." Yuya asked the young man behind the ticket counter.

"Alright, that'll be $20 sir." the young man mentioned as Yuya nodded and paid for the tickets. "Enjoy the show."

"Thank you." Yuya smiled before walking over to Ray. "I hope the movie is good."

"I'm sure it will be." Ray smiled. "You picked it after all."

Yuya blushed slightly. "Well, I heard it was supposed to be good… and kind of romantic."

"That sounds perfect for us then." Ray mentioned kissing Yuya's cheek. "Should we go find our seats?"

Yuya just nodded as the two of them walked into the theater and sat down. "To be honest, I don't know much about this movie."

"Neither do I, but we can see it for the first time together." Ray pointed out. "Oh, but I do know one thing about this movie."

"Oh yeah, isn't he supposed to be blind?" Yuya asked. "Though she shows him another way he can see the world as they fall in love?"

"Yeah." Ray nodded before smiling. "It kind of reminds me of us."

Yuya turned to Ray curiously. "I'm not blind though."

Ray giggled as Yuya looked at her in confusion before smiling. "No you're not, but we helped each other see things in a new way when we fell in love right?"

Yuya blinked before smiling. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

Ray smiled as they turned to watch the movie together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few months since that day, and Yuya had asked to meet up with his counterparts in the Pendulum Dimension.

"What's on your mind Yuya?" Yuto asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yuto, the question isn't what's on his mind." Yuri smirked. "It's who's on his mind, and we know the answer to that one."

"That's true, so is something going on with you and Ray Yuya?" Yugo asked only for Yuya to close his eyes. "Huh, hey what's wrong?"

"It isn't that, I wanted to ask you guys something." Yuya mentioned before reaching into his pocket and taking out a small box. "Do you think I should wait a little longer before…"

"Hold on, Yuya is that what I think it is? Are you serious?" Yuto asked in shock.

"I think he is." Yuri answered before smirking. "You're planning on asking her then?"

"Yeah, I am." Yuya admitted as Yugo opened the box revealing a diamond ring.

"Whoa, that's… I mean wow." Yugo whispered in awe.

"You're seriously going through with it then; you're going to propose to Ray?" Yuri questioned.

"I am." Yuya nodded. "I love her, and that's…"

"Then why are you asking us if we think you should? It sounds like you've made up your mind already." Yuto pointed out.

Yuya just smiled. "I guess so, but I still felt like letting you guys know."

"Well, have you mentioned it to them yet?" Yuri inquired.

Yuya looked down. "I'm planning on heading there from here, actually it's only the second time I've ever been to their house."

"Well you should head over, and Yuya…" Yugo started causing Yuya to turn to him. "Good luck."

Yuya smiled before nodding to his counterparts as he picked up the ring box and ran off towards the Akaba household.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Reiji… you didn't have to speak on my behalf." Leo Akaba told him. "What I did to countless people is simply inexcusable."

"That's true, it is inexcusable and it won't be forgotten no matter how much time passes." Reiji nodded in agreement. "However with that being said the residents of all four dimensions are willing to give you a chance to make amends."

Leo Akaba just closed his eyes and nodded only for someone to knock on the door. "Were you expecting someone?"

"No, I wasn't." Reiji answered as they walked to answer the door. "Yuya?"

"Hi Reiji, Mr. Akaba are you busy?" Yuya inquired nervously. "I was hoping to talk to you for a minute… in private."

"That's fine, but what did you want to talk to us about?" Leo Akaba asked as Reiji nodded and walked into a different room.

Yuya closed his eyes before taking a breath. "I… want to propose to Ray."

Leo Akaba stared at Yuya in surprise before sighing. "Yuya… you're asking me permission to marry my daughter."

"Yes, that's right." Yuya nodded. "I really love her and…"

"I know you do Yuya." Leo Akaba interjected. "A father is never ready for his daughter to get married and yet… go ahead Yuya."

Yuya's eyes widened hearing that before he nodded. "Thank you very much."

'I should be thanking you, you've been there for Ray from the moment you met her Yuya Sakaki.' Leo Akaba thought as Yuya walked out to look for Ray.

"So you're ok with this?" Reiji inquired walking up to him with Reira.

Leo Akaba turned to see his son and adopted daughter. "So you heard that?'

Reira nodded. "Yuya's going to marry Ray, isn't he?"

"Yes." Leo Akaba answered. "I think he is Reira."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray was sitting in a park while looking at the four Natural Energy cards again with a gentle smile only to look up when she heard someone calling her name. "Huh?"

"Ray, are you busy?" Yuya asked running up to her. "I was kind of hoping we could talk."

"Of course we can." Ray mentioned before frowning. "Is something bothering you?"

Yuya shook his head before kissing Ray. "Actually, I wanted to say how much I love you."

"I love you too Yuya." Ray smiled only for her eyes to widen when Yuya got down on one knee. "Wait are you…"

"Ray Akaba, will you make me the happiest person in all four Dimensions?" Yuya asked as he took the box out of his pocket and opened it revealing the diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Ray stared at Yuya in shock before tearing up and embracing him. "Yes… I will Yuya."

Yuya held Ray for a few seconds before gently letting go and delicately placing the ring on her finger. "Thank you Ray."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you Yuya, for everything." Ray smiled.

Yuya just smiled gently kissing his fiancée again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do you feel Ray; this is a big day for you." Leo Akaba mentioned.

"I'm ok dad, a little nervous but all things considered that's normal… right?" Ray inquired.

Leo Akaba just smiled. 'Yeah, that's the normal reaction to getting married. Just remember that you'll be with the person you love most in the world."

"Yeah, Yuya's an amazing person." Ray smiled before closing her eyes.

"He definitely is." Reiji noted calmly. "Of course, he feels the same way about you."

"Reiji's right." Reira added. "You and Yuya are really lucky."

Ray turned to her half-brother and adopted sister and smiled. "Yeah, we are. It's kind of hard to take in."

"That makes sense, you both went through quite a bit and you both technically died." Reiji noted before smiling. "I suppose you two were fated to end up together."

"Maybe you're right Reiji." Ray admitted before closing her eyes. "Well, I think I'm ready to head down."

Reiji, Reira, and Leo Akaba all nodded at that.

"We'll be downstairs waiting." Reiji told her calmly before walking out of the room with Reira.

Leo Akaba meanwhile turned to his daughter and smiled as he took her hand and they walked out of the room after her siblings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My heart feels like it's going a mile a minute. I feel like I could pass out." Yuya admitted nervously.

"You proposed to her Yuya, if you weren't ready then you could have waited." Yuri pointed out. "Then again, I doubt you'd be much calmer in another month or two than you are now."

"Just relax Yuya, she loves you enough to say yes to your proposal so you know she loves you." Yuto pointed out. "Just take a deep breath."

Yuya nodded before taking a breath like Yuto suggested. "It's just a lot to take in. I mean dating someone, admitting you're in love, buying a ring, and proposing are all nowhere near as intimidating as this is."

"It might be intimidating but you've been through a lot and Ray will be going through this with you." Yugo pointed out.

"He's right, so you don't need to worry so much." Yuto agreed. "Everything will be fine."

Yuya closed his eyes and nodded only for music to start playing as Ray in a white dress and Leo Akaba appeared at the entrance to the room and they walked down the aisle before Ray took her place next to Yuya.

"Wow… you look incredible Ray." Yuya whispered.

"Thank you Yuya." Ray smiled gently before gently taking his hand as a man in a white robe approached them.

"We are gathered here today for the joining of Yuya Sakaki, and Ray Akaba in holy matrimony." the man in the white robe stated calmly. "Do either the bride or groom have any words before we proceed?"

"Yes." Yuya answered before closing his eyes. "I just wanted to say that after everything we both went through I'm glad we ended up together like this Ray. I love you."

Ray just smiled hearing that.

"Does the bride have any words?" the man in the white robe asked.

"No, I don't." Ray answered quietly.

"I see, and does anyone have any reason these two should not be wed?" the man in the white robe inquired.

Yuya and Ray turned to look at the people gathered in the room before smiling as they saw nobody moving to object in any way.

"It doesn't look like it to me." Ray smiled.

"Me either." Yuya agreed as they turned back to the man in the white robe.

"I see, then do you Ray Akaba take Yuya Sakaki to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the man in the white robe asked.

Ray closed her eyes before smiling. "I do."

"I see." the man in the white robe nodded before turning to Yuya. "And do you Yuya Sakaki take Ray Akaba to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Yuya answered.

The man in the white robe nodded calmly hearing that before Yuya and Ray gently placed rings on each other's fingers. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Yuya and Ray turned to each other after hearing that and shared a brief loving kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy, do you think daddy will teach me after the match today?" asked a young boy with dark red hair with green highlights.

"I'm sure he will Drake, but we need to make sure we go cheer for daddy." Ray smiled picking up her son. "He needs his number one fan to be cheering extra loud."

Drake giggled at that before nodding. "Yeah, go daddy."

Ray smiled at that only for Yuya to walk up to them. "Are you guys ready?"

"I think we are Yuya." Ray smiled.

"Daddy you're going to have a lot of fun, right?" Drake asked.

Yuya smiled. "Yup, it's going to be a lot of fun."

Drake giggled happily hearing that.

"We're really lucky Ray." Yuya smiled.

"I agree completely Yuya." Ray smiled back before kissing her husband. "It took a while to get here, but it was more than worth it."

(Well… this crazy idea came from a combination of working on the other pairing fics and working on quite a few ideas with Bopdog111. I may include Ray with the other three aspects of Zarc and pair Zarc with Ray's but I haven't decided completely. Hopefully you enjoyed this unexpected fic and if you have any suggestions for the remaining ones feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. See you in the next one.)


End file.
